


alternating purl-stitch

by DoeEyedButterFly



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Comic, Dialogue-Only, Domestic Fluff, F/F, one established relationshipship, one on the way...probably, theater scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 00:16:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19712437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedButterFly/pseuds/DoeEyedButterFly
Summary: taking place in LA, during LIS comic AU (2016 or slightly after)Max has a hot date, Chloe and Rachel stay at home





	alternating purl-stitch

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I made Heather up, sue me. :P feel free to use her for your fiction/cosplay/whatever
> 
> Heather is a twenty-six year old beautiful, intelligent brown girl from Pennsylvania, with long braided hair and mean break dancing skills, she'd hoped to put to use in L.A., but kinda lost her mojo trying.
> 
> Sometime after ending it with her long-term gf, she met Chloe, who back then was a simple employee at a car repair shop and still had time to go down to the beach, surfing in her lunch break.  
> Ever since then, Heather bothered Chloe to put a word in for her every day, until finally one day, Chloe not only decided, they should be friends, but she also got the promotion, she worked so hard for.  
> And that's how Heather met Rachel first... and later... Max. 
> 
> (I just wanted to give some background info to the character, but now I'm realizing, it's completely unnecessary and longer than the fic...)

**cast** :

Chloe  
Rachel  
Max  
Heather

 **setting** :  
Chloe, Rachel and Max's apartment in Los Angeles at night-time

 **scene** :  
Chloe sitting cross-legged on top of the kitchen counter, with big glasses on, looping purple yarn  
Rachel standing at the sink, eating a piece of chocolate  
Max coming right around the corner as...

*DING DONG*  


M: She's here, she's here already  
C: Well yeah, you've invited her, thought she's gonna bail on you?  
M: No, no of course not, she's just... so...  
R: Gorgeous?  
M: ... on time  
C to R: She hangs around us too much  
then to M: Not everyone is late for everything, all the time Maxeroni, don't stress, Heather is a chill gal.  
M: I know, I know. She's... nice.  
R: _Nice?_  
M: Yeah, really nice  
R (mouthing to C, while M isn't watching): _Nice ???_  
C (shrugs)  
R (to M): You should still probably open the door and let her in, don't you think?  


*DING DONG*  
  
  
  
  
H: Heya  
M: Hi Heather, thanks for picking me up, how are y-, oh... are those for me?  
H: Yes, tulips, I hope you like them.  
M (taking the bouquet): How very beautiful.  
H: Thank you Max, you look really pretty too.  
M (blushing): ... I meant... the... nevermind  
R & C (giggling in the back)  
R: Let me get some water for those...  
C: ... and a vase  
  
  
H: Hey Rachel, hey manager.  
R & C: Heeeey  
H (teasingly): Oooh, those PJ's... look at those comfortable Friday-night grandma's Max.  
M (giggles, handing over the flowers to R)  
H: Let's go, come on, let the old ladies sip some tea, while we go rock the house, make the walls shake and the floors vibrate.  
M (hick-uping from laughter)  
H: People won't know, what they're about to experience! See you guys!  
  
  
(M & H waving and walking out the front door)  


R: Have fun you two, Max be home at 11!  
M (irritated): B-But it's 10:30 already!  
H: She's joking honey, it was a joke. You can obviously be home whenever you want. Like an adult.  
M: Oh... right. Goodnight ladies!  
  
  
  
(Door closes, R turns to C, placing flowers on the counter)

R (looking at herself and Chloe): Did we just get cozy shamed? Did we just get domestic/outfit/lazy shamed?  
C (nodding, focused on knitting)  
R: Unbelievable! Why didn't you say something? You're her boss!  
C: Like what?  
R: Like... you're fired!!!  
C (laughing): Nah. I fought those fuckers so hard to get her. I'm not letting her go, plus, she's probs gonna stay around Max, have you seen the hearteyes she's giving her?  
R: Oh yeah... I'm happy you hired her, she needed the job.  
C: Everyone needs a job Rachel, that's not it. I hired her, because she is the best fucking mechanic and that is what I needed. The best. If she wasn't, I wouldn't let her anywhere near my girl. I mean... obviously I'm the best and she's not me... but you know, no one is me... so... you know...   
R: Oh yeah? (narrowing her eyes, glanzing at Chloe from the side)  
C (grinning, getting more loops)  
  
  
(R shifting now, getting in front of the counter, facing Chloe)  
  
  
R: They are going out and we... it's Friday night and we are in comfty clothes and you're knitting... You know what, Chloe? We ARE grandma's!  
C: Shut up!  
R: No really! What happened? When did we become the boring ones?  
C: We aren't.  
R: We are at home, in our early twenties...  
C: So?  
R: You are watching an infomercial... about...?  
C: How to make your own turkey jerky.  
R: ...  
C: So?  
R: Jesus, fucking... can we go out please?  
C: Nooooo, Rach, I'm knitting!  
R: So?  
C: I'm in my sweat pants... sippin' some red wine...  
R: So?  
C: Really? Do you really wanna go to the club now? Like now?  
R: Doesn't have to be THAT club, but A club or a bar or a something...  
C (rolling eyes and sighing deeply): Fine, let me put my needles down, I'm not dressing up for this.  
R: ...  
C: What?  
R: Actually... I just took my bra off...  
C: Rachel...?  
R: I mean... we can go out tomorrow night after work, right?  
C: ...  
R: Right?  
C: If I'm not too tired...  
R: Chloe!  
C: Sorry, sorry party-queen. Sure. Here, have a sip.  
R: No, thanks, why would you even-?  
C: It's ok babe, I made it myself, to make sure, you can drink it.  
R: What? Why?   
C: I don't trust any label on anything in the store and I'm not going back to Arcadia, you and I, we're both gonna stay sober. Forever.  
R: I can't believe, you learned, how to make fake red wine. Where?  
C (points to TV): watched an infomercial about it  
R (shaking her head laughing) Chloe Price, hella surprising... never boring. It smells delicious.  
C: (smiling mysteriously, picking up more loops)  
R: What are you even knitting?  
C: Beanie- using alternating pearl-stitch  
R: Wow... that's actually really cool... and kinda like a grandma'  
C: Shut up, Rachel.  
R: Mmmh.., or what?  
C: What? Want me to tie you up with my yarn?  
R (giggling): No! Wait-, can you actually?  
C: I don't know, Jeez, I never tried, you perv.  
R: Okay seriously, what are those thick glasses you're wearing?  
C: It's dark out and bright in, my eyes will start hurting, so...  
R: Grandmother!  
C: Oh shut up, leave me alone.  
  
  
  
(R walks over to living room, talking over her shoulder)  
  
  
  
R: You know what? I think, I saw a heating pad on sale, on my way home. If you want, I can get it. Maybe a matching rocking chair is within the budget too.  
C: That's it, come here.  
R: No, why?  
C: Get over here already, I'm done with my last row for tonight.  
R: Okay, okay... whoa- why are you dimming down the lights, Nana?  
C: For the better effect, Granny.  
R: Effect?  
C: Come up here, O'ma  
R: You want me to climb into your lap, Mimi?  
C: If that's not to hard on your hips, Gamma.   
  
  
(R climbing onto the counter, into C's lap, sitting down, casually peaking into the baggy shirt in front of her and-)  
  
R: CHLOE ELIZABETH!!! What the hell... what's that? Have you been wearing this... all evening?  
C: Yep  
R: It's sooo...  
C: Badass boring?  
R: I was gonna say hot... You were waiting for Max and Heather...  
C: ... to get the fuck outta here? Yep.  
R: And you didn't say shit to me? Until now?  
C: I told you to shut up several times... but hey... love is patient, I guess.  
R: Oh my God...  
C: Hey Grams?  
R: Hm?  
C: Maybe it's my Alzheimer's but didn't you say something about a taken off bra, a little earlier?  



End file.
